Family sticks together
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella is the 17 year old daighter of dean winchester. The thing is she is stubborn and a trouble maker, just like her dad. When she gets herself caught up in the supernatural world will family always pull through?
1. chapter 1

Stella's P.O.V

We got to a hotel room after traveling for days,"me and Sam are going out stay here and do not leave this room," my dad said as he and Sam left. I need to go out and have some fun, I seen a club a couple blocks down the street, I'm so going. I honestly really don't care that my dad and Uncle Sam is gonna be mad,they will just have to get over it. I grabbed a shower and when I got out I blowed dried my hair and did my makeup, I grabbed a dark purple dress with dark purple heels. I got my purse and headed out, on my way out I ran into my dad and Uncle Sam,"where do you think your going," my dad said and you could tell he was mad.

",I'm getting out of here, I'll be back in a couple hours," I said started to go but my dad grabbing my wrist. I jerked around looking him dead in the eye,"I'm going weather you like it or not," I jerked my hand away from him.

",don't you dare walk away from me, your 16 you can't just go anywhere you want,"I kept walking,"if you take one more step don't bother coming back," he said.

",Dean," Uncle Sam said.

",fine then, you wanna be that way,bye," I said waking off into the street. I went into the club and started parting will a bunch of girls I met in the bathroom. After about 2 hours I got tired and decided to start walking and finding a place to stay. I was walking down the street and it was pitch back until a pair of headlights starteing to come behind me. I looked back and they where going really slow, I then realized who was in that car, Raphael and his demon servents. I started digging into my purse and I pulled out my silver dagger, they all started getting out. I also pulled out my phone and pulled out my phone starting to dial my dads number.

Deans P.O.V

",if you take one more step, don't bother coming back," I yelled at my stubborn daughter. I can't believe I just said that, I don't know why I just exploded. I love this girl to death but still she can be so annoying some times.She still kept walking and walking till she was out of my sight,"Sam, you didn't mean that did you," Sam asked me.

",of course not, I just wanted her to stay,"

",how do you know she will come back,"

",she knows I wouldn't mean it and if she is not back by 12 I will call her,"

",alright," we both walked back into the hotel room and I sat down on the bed.

",that girl is so stubborn," I said.

",gee, wonder where she got that from," Sam said. I laughed a little bit and then decided to take a nap. I woke up about 3 hours later to a call and Sam was sitting on the other bed, I picked up the phone,"Dad," Stella said and I could tell she was scared and panicking.

",Stella, what's wrong," I asked.

",Raphael, they have me surrounded, dad I'm scared,"

",I know Stella, listen throw your phone to the side, I promise I will find you," Then Stella screamed and went silent,"Stella... stella talk to me," I was started to panic. Then Raphael came on the phone,"hello dean," he said.

",Raphael, leave my daughter alone,"

",yeah, I can't do that because as long as I have her, you won't do anything to me because if you do she dies,"

",so help me if you hurt her," then the other line went silent. He is so going to regret taking my daughter, I'm glad I taught her to fight pretty well.

Stella's P.O.V

I woke up after that nasty hit on the head tied standing up to a pole."well look who's awake," Raphael said standing infront of me.

",my dads gonna kill you for this,"I said.

",yeah well he does something to me, you will pay for it with your life," I kicked him so hard he went flying into a wall. He did not like that whatsoever, he got back up and smacked me hard,"your just like your dad, won't go down without a fight but trust me after I'm done with you, you won't have the energy to fight," he said."I'll be back in a couple of days," he then left. I started crying so much because I just want to be with my dad again if I wouldn't of left and just stayed there like he told me to I wouldn't be in this mess. After about 4 days he came back, and a couple of his demons untied me and put me in chains hanging from the ceiling so I couldn't touch the ground. Raphael took a weird looking stick and put it on my side, I felt a really painful electric shock going all through my body, I locked my jaw refusing to cry out because there was no way I was giving him that satisfaction. He would not take that thing off of me and I was in so much pain until Uncle Sam and my dad busted in, Raphael looked at them and disappeared off somewhere. My dad ran over to me and cut my chains off making me fall but he caught me and brought me to the ground. I started crying but because I was in pain but because I missed him so much,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of ran off I'm sorry," I cried. He pulled me in close and I felt safe again,"it's alright," he whispered,"let's get you home," he picked me up in a baby cradle and carried me back to the motel room. When we got in there he laid me down in bed and crawled next to me still holding me close. After about 30 minuets of me laying there I fell asleep,when I woke back up I decided I was going to go take a shower because I needed to. I stood up and i was still in pain as soon as I stood up all the way I grabbed a hold of my stomach,"be easy," my dad said.

",I'm going to take a shower," I walked slowly and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. When I got out I went out of the bathroom and there was a note ,'Be back in about an 15 minuets,Call me if you need anything,' I laid on the bed for about 10 minuets until someone kicked the door in,stupid ass demons. Like seriously, I haven't even been home from the last attack for 24 hours and I'm already getting attacked again, great. "We have orders from Raphael to bring you back to him,unfortunately alive," one of the stupid ass demons said, yeah, I'm not going back without a fight. I ran twords my dads bag and pulled out 2 silver daggers, I jumped up and rammed it into one of the demons and kicked him out the door making him flip off of the side, 1 down 3 to go. I kicked another guy but he bounced back and slammed me up against the wall, I stomped on his foot and he let me go so I grabbed his arm and flipped him hard stabbing him. I ran outside on the balcony and the two that was let came after me but I grabbed them by the hand and flipped them right off the balcony. Finally, my dad and Uncle Sam came running up on the balcony and I looked at them,"couldn't you of been here 5 minuets ago," I said.

",I think you handled that well," my dad said.


	2. The dream

I started running down the hallway into a empty old industrial room. I grabbed my gun and turned around and a guy that was standing there looked identical to my dad, but I have no idea of it is or not because the last couple of days I've seen nothing but clones of people mostly of my dad. I pointed my gun at him and he pulled out his,"Stella," he asked surprised.

",don't give me that crap, I know your not my actual dad,"

",look at me Stella,I know your scared but it's me," he put his gun up putting his hand out."give me the gun,"

",back up," I screamed.

",okay, I'm backing up," he backed up with his hands up. I want to believe that he really was my dad but I don't know,"Stella,It's me,"

",how do I know,"

",your full name is Stella hope Winchester, your birthday is July 29,You have a secret ticklish spot on your side,your favorite color is purple, the day you where born was the best day of my life, I promise I will never hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you," at that moment I relized it really was, there was no fakeing that. I Lowered the gun slowly and he grabbed my gun sliding it off to the side,then he fell to the ground with blood all over him and behind him was Ralpheal, holding a blood cover nife, my dad was just killed. "No," I screamed shooting up from my bed. I was breathing heavily and I had tears running down my face. My dad jumped out of bed and sat down next to me,"you're alright," he said softly.

",your alive, your not dead," I said still breathing heavily.

",I'm alright I promise,I'm right here," he pulled me into a hug and sat there until I fell asleep.


	3. The bridge

Deans P.O.V

I woke up with Stella still curled up asleep next to me,this girl can be a handful but i love her so much and if anything ever happens to her I don't know what I would do. Then Sam barged in and her was freaking out,me and Stella both jumped out of the bed and she did not look happy about being woke up,"Dean, we need to leave now,"Sam said.

",why,"I asked.

",Raphael, he has so many demons we can't fight them by ourselves there's too many,"

",alright,Stella go get in the car," I handed her a gun and she went outside. I packed all of our stuff really fast and jumped into the car and started driving. We got about half way across a huge bridge when Raphael jumped right infront fo the car making it flip. The car landed hard but all 3 of us where okay,"Dad we are going to have to fight them,"

",yeah, I know," I said sighing.

",I'll get Raphael, you handle the demons,"

",yeah okay," then i relized what she just said,"um.. no your not,"

",sorry," she said grabbing a gun and a silver dagger,Damn this girl is about as crazy as I am.

Stella's P.O.V

I grabbed a gun and a silver dagger pulling myself out from the car, I stood up and put the silver dagger in between my belt and pants. I ran at Raphael and demons kept trying to attack me but I kept shooting them. Finally my dad and Uncle Sam got out of the car and started attacking the demons, I went staright at Raphael and started to shoot him but it wasn't doing anything, he kicked the gun straight out of my hands.

",your just like your dad,you don't know when to quit,"he said. I grabbed the silver dagger and went to stab him but he hit me hard making me go back like 5 feet. I got back up,he was right I didn't know when to quit and even if I did,I wouldn't stop. It's clear I'm not going to be able kill him with the dagger, the only other thing that will kill him is water, I just need to get him close to the edge. I started running twords the edge and he ran up behind me and hit me making me fall close to the edge. I stood up and rammed the silver dagger staright into his heart,I grabbed his shirt and looked him straight in the eye,"your right, I am just like my dad," I said and throw him off the side of the bridge, finally it was over:


End file.
